Boyfriend Quiz
by Icey Bear
Summary: Alejandro recently became the boyfriend of Heather and ends up taking a 'What Kind Of Boyfriend Are You' quiz in the library. What results does he get? Slight Alejandro x Heather.


"Hey Alejando!" Duncan called, mischievously. Geoff, Owen, Alejando, Duncan and Courtney were all in the library. Since Alejandro had recently began dating Heather, Duncan found a perfect quiz for him, "I found this awesome quiz!"

Alejandro had been observing some fashion magazines. He found no photos rated 'R', he would've liked that. He decided to abandon them and walked over to Duncan. "Yeah? What's it about?

"What Kind Of Boyfriend Are You?" Duncan answered, "Want to take it? I want to know if you're a good boyfriend to _Heather_." He said the name Heather like it was the scariest person alive.

Alejandro looked over at Owen and Geoff, "Did you guys take it yet?"

Geoff shook his head, "Duncan thought you would like to take it first." He smiled, "Would you?"

Alejandro shrugged, "Sure I guess."

Duncan grinned and opened the link, he stood up from the chair so Alejandro could sit. "Read the questions out loud."

"Fine."

_ 1. What do you expect from your girlfriend?_

_a) All I want is her love_

_b) The jealousy from my friends because she is so hott_

_c) She gives amazing blow jobs._

Alejandro chose 'c' and smiled evilly. "C or B but I'll choose C." Owen rolled his eyes and walked off, in search of a nice novel to read.

_2. Are you top or bottom?_

_a) Top._

_b) Bottom._

_c) We alternate._

_d) Want to find out for yourself? -Evil smile-_

_e) ARE YOU CRAZY? WE DON'T DO THAT!_

Alejandro snickered and chose 'c'. Duncan's eyes widened.

_3. What is your favorite thing about your girlfriend?_

_a) Her personality_

_b) Her hair_

_c) Her eyes_

_d) Her body_

This time, Alejandro laughed hysterically and chose 'd'. "Owen, you gotta come back and take this thing!" He laughed. Why was he even taking this thing anyway? It was obvious he was a bad boyfriend. Clearly, everyone knew that.

Geoff dragged Duncan away, whose eyes were growing as wide as saucers. "This is not material for children." He told him, even though he wasn't a child, he stuffed Duncan in the picture story section of the library. Duncan didn't seem to mind and picked up a random book with a lot of colorful pictures and began to read.

_4. You and your girlfriend have a night alone. What do you do?_

_a) Watch a movie and cuddle_

_b) Play video games_

_c) Play board/card games_

_d) Rock the bed_

Alejandro laughed...hard. When he finally stopped, he chose 'd'.

Courtney snorted, "Yeah right."

"Want to find out for yourself?" Alejandro smirked at her.

Courtney backed away slowly to join Duncan in the picture story book section. "Is that book The Very Hungry Caterpillar?" She asked, excitedly. The two began to have a conversation about different picture story books.

_5. Last question. What will you give your partner for their birthday?_

_a) Handcuffs_

_b) Me_

_c) Chocolates_

_d) Jewelry_

_e) Cute stuffed toy_

_ f) Other_

"Oh I can't choose!" Alejandro exclaimed.

From far away, a random voice called, "Hurry up and choose Alejandro!"

Alejandro cackled and chose 'a'. Then he clicked submit and patiently waited for his results. Owen, Geoff, Duncan and Courtney walked over to him to read his result.

He got...

**GOOD BOYFRIEND **

Courtney fell to the ground and began laughing hysterically, rolling around, from the result. Duncan tried to hide his smirk but failed terribly. Owen had no idea what was going on while Geoff was chuckling as he read why he was a good boyfriend.

"**You're very clever to make other people think you're a bad boyfriend. Your attitude clearly appears to be a good boyfriend in disguise. On the outside, you're bad but on the inside, you're a softie**." Geoff read out loud.

"Heather must be lucky to be with a softie like you," Courtney teased, giggling.

Alejandro stood up, took the laptop in his hands and threw it at the nearest bookshelf making all the books tumble down while the computer broke in half. The screen cracked and the avalanche of books didn't exactly help. "This quiz sucks!" He shouted, stomping out of the library, "I'M LEAVING."

"And stay out!" THe librarian hissed.

Alejandro never went back into the library ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is kind of Alejandro x Heather even though Heather didn't appear at all. She was mentioned quite a few times though. So anyway, this is one of the weirdest stories I wrote. I was taking quizzes earlier and I got an idea of one of the total drama guys doing a quiz. I decided to choose Alejandro because I've never written about him before and decided to do a 'What Kind Of Boyfriend Are You?' quiz. I was searching for those and copied a couple questions down from different quizzes. (I wonder if that's okay...)**

**Please review! I'd appreciate your feedback :)**


End file.
